poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gurgi
Gurgi is a dog-like badger. He met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. Trivia *Gurgi met Sora and Pals in Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Gurgi met Robin Hood and Little John in Robin Hood's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Girgi met SpongeBob SquarePants, the Shell Logue Squad, half of the Jungle Adventure Crew in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Gurgi will meet Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, and their friends (including Celebi, Slimer, and Stay Puft) in Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Sora's Adventure film Called Sora Goes to Smart House. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will meet Charlie and Itchy in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearences in a Spyro crossover film and meet Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb in Spyro and Friends Say We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga,Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, and more. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will meet Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Thiers friends in Aqua, Teraa and Ventus' Search for The Black Cauldron. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Aqua, Terra, and Ventus 's Adventure crossover film in Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Meets the Cat from Outer Space. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest''. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will join Ash and his friends again in ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'', ''Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' (and its sequel), ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess'' (and its sequels), ''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story'' (and its sequels), ''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' (and its sequels), ''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto'' (and its sequels), ''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' (and its sequels), and ''Ash's Adventures of The Aristocats''. Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Idiots Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Animals Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Silly Characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Honorable characters Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Undeads Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Funny characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Annoying characters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revived characters Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Characters who speak in third person Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies